Rua VS Crow
by you know not
Summary: It's young adult Rua VS Crow in a Riding-Duel.


Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the show, or else I would actually try to make real episodes of it myself.

Crow had just shown his soon to be ex-teammates a hologram projector of a young pro Riding-Duelist. This young Duelist name is Rua, an old friend and admirer of Crow's. The two soon to be ex-teammates gave a curious look at the figure the projector was displaying. They both stared hard at it, contemplating whether or not this guy is as good as Crow says he is. They are well aware of who Rua is due to how they try to keep track of new pros coming into the game. However as good as he was, they just weren't sure about his skills being good enough for them. Even if Crow himself recommended him they still needed a better reason than that to let this green haired fellow in the hologram projector onto their team.

"I'm sorry Crow, but we can't just put this guy on because you suggested him" said the first former teammate as he sat back in his chair with his arm crossed.

The second ex-teammate nodded his head in agreement. "We're just not sure about his skill is all" said the second ex-teammate with something that sounded almost like regret coming from his voice. He can tell that Crow is really trying to sell them this young guy here.

Crow sets the projector down on the table in front of him, while still sitting in his chair. The image of Rua turns off in a warp like manner. The man with criminal markers on both sides of his face just grinned as a response to his former teammates' argument. "That's all huh" stated Crow with his grin never leaving his face. The two ex-teammates looked at him in confusion, then at each other, and then back at him once more.

Meanwhile inside a house somewhere in London:

The front door started to open gently before opening quicker and thus all the way. A young man known as Rua with green hair in a short ponytail style walked in and closed the door behind him. "I guess I better go find something to do, because it is going to be a long day otherwise" Rua commented to himself. He had just come back from dropping off his sister, Ruka, near some learning institute or whatever. He took his gloves off and put them on the table that's to his right side after he enters. He walks to the couch in the living room as he started taking off his dark blue jacket. Once it was off, he half folded it and hanged it up on the head of the couch. He now only had on his light blue shirt and pants as he sat down on the couch.

He tried to find something on T.V, or what people in London refer to as "the tele", but he was just bored out of his mind. There were no big tournament events that he could or needed to go to at the time. His parents were at work, while his sister wasn't around either so that meant no one to talk to. He honestly had nothing to do. That is until the phone began to ring. Rua lifted his head up and stared right at the source of the sound. The phone continued to ring as Rua got up and walked to it. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello" he said wondering who would be calling. The caller however did not respond back in English, but rather Japanese, a language he doesn't hear often anymore unless he's with either his sister or their parents. Rua immediately started talking in the same language as the other person.

"Hello" he said once more. "Hey Rua, it's me, Crow" came the reply on the other end. "Crow?" asked Rua not sure if he heard right. "That's right. The one and only" was Crows response. To say that Rua was excited to hear from him was an understatement. He used to admire the guy's dueling skills almost as much as he did Yusei's, and still does probably. If he was still the twelve year old boy that he was when he last meant him, then he would be jumping up and down and talking with excitement. However, he was now twenty one years old and therefore must remain calm in this situation. "Crow, it's great to hear from you!" said Rua in a bit of excitement. Some habits are just hard to get rid of fully.

"What are you calling for? What's this about?" he questioned. At the location that Crow was calling from, he couldn't help but smirk a little. It was actually nice to hear that Rua didn't change completely. "I hear you've become a pro in riding-duels" stated Crow. Rua gave a soft laugh at this before talking. "Yeah, I guess I did. You seem to be doing as good as ever yourself" said Rua in a more calm voice then before. "I'm calling because I'm leaving my team, and they need someone to replace me with" said Crow in a more business like tone. One of Rua's eyes was squinting a little, while the eyebrow on the other one was rising higher. He was pretty sure that it was obvious where this conversation was going, but decided to wait to let Crow finish. "I figure that you would be the best choice, and already suggested you to them" continued Crow. "Are you serious? I mean this is amazing. I won't let you or them down, I promise" said Rua with the words quickly coming out of his mouth as he began pacing around the room. Good thing people use wireless now and days. Crow figured that the young man would respond like this, but now he had to let him know about another thing as well. "Unfortunately, it's not going to be that easy" said Crow in a serious voice. Rua halted where he was at and listened to what the man on the other line had to say.

Many hours later:

Rua had his jacket, gloves, and helmet back on as he was now on his D-wheel riding down the street. It was time to pick Ruka up, and he couldn't wait to tell her the news. It was easy for him to slip between cars and other such vehicles as he rode through. There was even one moment where a pickup truck came from his right side, and he had to skid his D-wheel while still riding it underneath the other vehicle. Although he did have to stop for a moment after getting on the other side of the truck, but it was only a moment.

He finally reached his destination and spotted his twin sister. She was just waiting there looking around, and trying to hear the sound of any D-wheels nearby. She smiled slightly when Rua parked right in front of her. He handed her the spare helmet that was strapped to the back of his vehicle. She placed it on her head and position herself behind her brother as she sat on his D-wheel. Rua started to rev up his engine once more before he took off. He decided to go a little slower than he did earlier that day. The word is a "little". "Anything interesting happened to you today?" he asked while still keeping his eyes on the road. Ruka started telling him about what has happened during her day. Rua actually listened to every word she said and made a few comments about them himself. When Ruka was finished, she asked him the same thing that he did her. "What about you? Anything interesting happened to you?" Ruka questioned. "Yeah, but I'll tell you when we get home" was the response he gave her before the two of them remained quiet for the remainder of the ride home.

They arrived back at their house, parked Rua's D-wheel, and entered inside their home. "So what was it that happened that you wanted to wait to get home to tell me about" asked Ruka. "Crow called today" replied Rua with a happy grin. His sister of course was a bit surprise by this. "That's not all though. He's leaving his team and they're looking for someone to replace him with" he continued on with a bit of excitement. It was obvious to Ruka what happened now, but she would wait to let him finish. "He actually suggested me to them, but there's also a catch" said Rua with a little less excitement. Ruka honestly didn't expect this part. "What is it?" she questioned him with a little worry. Rua turned his neck to look to his left side, and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to show them my skill by dueling Crow" he said softly. Ruka was a bit more worried now. The last time she checked, Crow was still out of her brother's league. "It's not as though I have to beat him though. I just need to do my best and they'll think it over" continued Rua with a little more cheer than a moment ago. That got the female of the twins feeling a bit better about it. The chances of Rua having to beat Crow were slim to none, but the chances of him giving the Black Feather duelist a great duel was much easier. She has seen Rua duel so many times, and even if he may not win them all he still gives his opponents one heck of a challenge. "That's great. When do you have to meet them?" questioned Ruka. "They'll be coming here in a few days, so I better prepare myself before I meet them" Rua responded.

A few days later:

For the past few days, Rua has been studying every card in his deck trying to see if there are any combos he could come up with before his match with Crow. The good thing about Deformer cards is that they're very adaptable in any duel. However, Rua has been using these almost his whole life so it was getting a little hard finding new ways to use them. It was a few hours before he had to meet up with Crow and the team, which gives him plenty of time to drive up there. He would bring Ruka along, but he had to drop her off today earlier. He figures that now is a good time to leave. He goes out the door, gets on his D-wheel, puts his helmet on, and starts riding.

A few hours later:

Rua had finally come by and met Crow's former teammates that he himself would now be a part of. However, though he now had a reputation of his own as a professional Riding-Duelist, Rua needed to show his new teammates to be what kind of duelist they were getting. Crow had said that Rua would help the team get a lot further, and he decided to prove it to them by having a riding-duel against his young friend. Neither one of them would hold anything back; that's for sure.

Crow's former teammates stared hard as the two duelist were preparing to duel each other. "Do you think Crow will go easy on him?" asked ex-teammate number 1. "Nah, Crow wouldn't do something like that. Remember, we're just going to see how good this guy's skill is. If he's even half as good as Crow is I say we take him" replied ex-teammate number 2 before they both kept quiet and continued watching their ex and possibly new teammate getting ready to duel.

Rua and Crow got on their D-Wheels and started revving up their engines.

"You ready Rua?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, so let's get started" replied Rua.

"RIDING-DUEL! ACCELERATION!" said the both of them at the top of their lungs.

As the two raced against each other to get around the corner first, Crow made a quick sharp turn without slowing down one bit, which is something that Rua was still learning to do. It was decided that Crow would make the firsts move.

"MY turn! Draw!" Crow shouted.

He drew his card.

(C: LP 4,000 R: LP 4,000  
>SC: 11  
>Hand 65  
>Deck 3435)

"I Summon Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame in attack mode!" said Crow.

(Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame  
>4 stars effect monster<br>Dark attribute  
>Winged-beast type<br>ATK 1,800 DEF 1,200)

A blue bird-like man with giant feather wings on the back was now on the field flying next to Crow's D-wheel.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Crow stated.

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Rua.

He drew his card.

(C: LP 4,000 R: LP 4,000  
>SC: 22  
>Hand 36  
>Deck 3434)

"I summon Deformer-Mobaphon in attack mode!" declared Rua.

(Deformer-Mobaphon  
>1 star effect monster<br>Earth attribute  
>Machine type<br>ATK 100 DEF 100)

A cell-phone came on the field and transformed into a robot while hovering in the air next to Rua's D-wheel.

"I activate Mobaphon's effect! When he's in attack mode the numbers on his dials' light up, and whatever number the light lands on is the number of cards I get to see on top of my deck. If any of the cards are a level 4 or lower Deformer monster, then I can special summon it. DIAL ON!" explained Rua before using his monster's effect.

The lights on Mobaphon started lighting up on the numbers its chest at random, from 1-6, until they finally stopped on 1. Rua picked up one card from his deck and took a look at it.

"I Special summon "Deformer-Radio" in attack mode!" said Rua

(Deformer-Radio  
>4 stars effect monster<br>Light attribute  
>Thunder type<br>ATK 1,000 DEF 900)

A radio came on the field and transformed into a robot while hovering in the air next to Rua's D-wheel.

"I'll now activate the quick-play Speed Spell-Inferno Reckless Summon! If a monster with 1,500 or less ATK is special summoned on my side of the field while there's a face up monster on my opponent's, then I can special summon all other cards with the same name as it from my hand, deck, or cemetery after removing 2 of my speed counters. However my opponent gets to select one monster on their side of the field and special summon all other cards with the same name as it from their hand, deck, or cemetery." explained Rua as he played the card.

Two more Deformer-Radios were now in attack mode hovering on Rua's side of the field. Two more Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flames were special summoned on Crow's field flying, but in defense mode.

"Radio's effect is that when he's in attack mode all Deformer monsters I control gain 800 ATK. I have three of them, so that's a total of 2,400 additional ATK!" said Rua

(3. Radio ATK 3,400 DEF 900  
>Mobaphon ATK 2,500 DEF 100)<p>

"Radio number 1 attack the Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame that's in attack mode!" commanded Rua.

The first Radio started swinging its cord around in circles above its own head, then finally threw it at the other monster and destroyed it.

(C: LP 2,400 R: LP 4,000  
>SC: 20  
>Hand 34  
>Deck 3231)

"Radio number 2 attack the Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame on the left!" commanded Rua again.

The second Radio was preparing to attack, but Crow then activated one of his two face downs.

"I activate the trap card Black Wing! When an opponent's monster with 2,000 or more ATK attacks, I can remove from play 1 Black Feather monster from my cemetery to negate the attack. I remove Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame that's in my cemetery to negate your second attack!" explained Crow.

The attack was halted.

"In that case I'll just have Radio number 3 attack your monster. Go Radio attack the Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame on the left" commanded Rua once more.

The third Radio attacked and destroyed the monster, but because it was in defense mode Crow didn't lose any Life Points.

"Mobaphon attack his last Black Feather-Shura of the Azure Flame!" commanded Rua one final time.

Mobaphon sped up to the monster, brought its robotic fist back, and punched the enemy into oblivion.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." stated Rua.

"My turn! Draw!" declared Crow.

He drew his card.

(C: LP 2,400 R: LP 4,000  
>SC: 31  
>Hand 42  
>Deck 3131)

"I activate my trap card Dust Tornado! I can destroy one spell or trap on your field. I'll take the one on the right" said Crow.

A giant tornado came out of the card and blew one of the two set cards on Rua's backfield away. The card that was destroyed was the trap card Deform.

"If there are no monsters on my side of the field while my opponent does have existing monster(s) on theirs', I can special summon Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn. I special summon Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn in attack mode" stated Crow.

(Black Feather-Sirocco of Dawn  
>5 stars effect monster<br>Dark attribute  
>Winged-beast type<br>ATK 2,000 DEF 900)

A man wearing a giant bird outfit came on the field.

"Next, if I control a face-up "Black Feather" monster, I can normal summon Black Feather-Elfen of the Pitch-Black without a sacrifice. I'll summon him in attack mode as well" said Crow.

(Black Feather-Elfen of the Pitch-Black  
>6 stars effect monster<br>Dark attribute  
>Winged-beast type<br>ATK 2,200 DEF 1,200)

A giant raven-like-human came on the field flying next to Crow's D-wheel.

"When Black Feather-Elfen of the Pitch-Black is normal summoned, I can change the battle position of one of your monsters" explained Crow.

"Oh no" Rua replied with some dread coming out of his voice.

"I change your Deformer-Radio that's on the left from attack mode to defense mode" declared Crow.

One of the 3 Radio's transformed into a radio

"when Radio's in defense mode, all Deformers I control gain 1,000 defense" explained Rua

(2 ATK position: Radio ATK ATK 2,600 DEF 1,900  
>DEF position: Radio ATK 2,600 DEF 1,900<br>Mobaphon ATK 1,700 DEF 1,100)

" Now, if I control a Black Feather monster other than Black Feather-Gale of the Hurricane, I can special summon it. I'll play him in attack mode as well" said Crow.

(Black Feather-Gale of the Hurricane  
>3 stars tuner monster dark attribute<br>Winged-beast type  
>ATK 1,300 DEF 400)<p>

An owl like creature with a purple body and green head came onto the field flying next to Crow's D-wheel.

"I'll use Gale of the Hurricane's effect to cut the Radio on the right ATK and DEF down to half" declared Crow.

Gale of the Hurricane blew a gust of wind with its wings at the enemy, cutting the other monster's ATK and DEF power in half.

(Radio ATK 1,300 DEF 950)

"I'll have Elfen of the Pitch-Black attack the Raido on the right" stated Crow

Elfen of the Pitch-Black flew up and swooped down at the monster, destroying it.

(C: LP 2,400 R: LP 3,100  
>SC: 31  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3131)

The remaining Deformer monsters attacks decreased further.

(ATK position: Radio ATK 1,800 DEF 1,900  
>DEF position: Radio ATK 1,800 DEF 1,900<br>Mobaphon ATK 900 DEF 1,100)

"Next, Sirocco of Dawn attack his Radio that's in ATK mode" said Crow.

Sirocco of Dawn did the exact same thing as its ally, destroying the monster.

((C: LP 2,400 R: LP 2,900  
>SC: 31  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3131)

Once again the remaining Deformer monsters attacks decreased.

(Radio ATK 1,000 DEF 1,900  
>Mobaphon ATK 100 DEF 1,100)<p>

"Finally, I'll have Gale of the Hurricane attack your Mobaphon!" declared Crow.

Gale of the Hurricane blew a gust of wind with its wings to destroy its foe.

((C: LP 2,400 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 31  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3131)

Rua's D-Wheel was starting to shake having to withstand three shockwaves in a row, but he soon steadied it. Crow was definitely giving it his all right now. He was better than Rua remembered, but Rua wasn't considered a professional Riding-Duelist for nothing.

"I end my turn" stated Crow

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Rua.

He drew his card.

(C: LP 2,400 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 42  
>Hand13  
>Deck 3130)

"I play Speed Spell-Battery Recycle! If I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can add 2 thunder-type monsters with 1,500 or less ATK from my cemetery to my hand. I'll be taking back the 2 Radios that are in my cemetery" Rua stated as he played the card.

The two monster cards popped out of the cemetery, and he put them in his hands.

"Now I'll summon Deformer-Scopen in attack mode!" declared Rua.

(Deformer-Scopen  
>3 stars tuner monster<br>Light attribute  
>Machine type<br>ATK 800 DEF 1,400)

A microscope came on the field and transformed into a robot while hovering in the air next to Rua's D-wheel. Due to the remaining Radio on the field, this new monster's defense power increased.

(Scopen ATK 800 DEF 2,400)

"I activate Scopen's effect! When he's in ATK mode, I can special summon one level 4 Deformer monster from my hand, but at the end of my turn the monster is destroyed. I special summon Deformer Radio in attack mode! Now I'll switch my Radio that's in DEF mode to ATK" said Rua before playing the card from his hand.

The radio monster that was switched to attack mode became a robot once more.

(2. Radio ATK 2,600 DEF 900  
>Scopen ATK 2,400 DEF 1,400)<p>

"Scopen attack Gale of the Hurricane!" commanded Rua.

Scopen sped towards the owl creature and grabbed the monster's neck with its pincer-like-hands, and crushed it.

((C: LP 1,300 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 42  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3130)

"Radio number 1 attack his Sirocco of Dawn!" commanded Rua again.

The first Radio started swinging its cord around in circles above its own head, then finally threw it at the other monster and destroyed it.

(C: LP 700 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 42  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3130)

Crow was starting to worry. He knew Rua had become a great Riding-Duelist since they last met, but he didn't realize how good he had actually become until now. He was proud of him, but the match is still anyone's game and he wasn't going to let him win.

"Radio number 2, attack Elfen of the Pitch-Black" commanded Rua once more.

The second Radio did as the previous one, and destroyed the monster.

(C: LP 300 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 42  
>Hand12  
>Deck 3130)

"If I take 2,000 or more battle damage, I can special summon Black Feather-Hiren the Sudden Gust from my hand and another Black Feather monster of level 3 or lower from my cemetery. I'll summon Black Feather-Hiren the Sudden Gust, along with Black Feather-Gale of the Hurricane in defense mode!" Crow said.

(Black Feather-Hiren the Sudden Gust  
>5 stars tuner monster<br>Dark attribute  
>Winged-beast type<br>ATK 0 DEF 2,300)

An owl man dressed in spiritual clothing came on the field holding a fan in one hand and a staff in the other. Gale of the Hurricane had also returned to the field.

"In that case I reveal my face down. I activate the trap card Urgent Tuning! During the battle Phase I can Synchro summon as long as I send the appropriate material monsters to the cemetery. I'll tune my level 3 tuner monster Scopen with my normal summoned level 4 Radio, tuning! Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" chanted Rua.

(Power Tool Dragon  
>7 stars Synchroeffect monster  
>Earth attribute<br>Machine type  
>ATK 2,300 DEF 2,500)<p>

Two of the three monsters vanished, and in their place was a mechanical version of a dragon with a digger on its right hand, while carrying a jack-hammer on its left arm.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack his Gale of the Hurricane! CRAFTY BREAK!" commanded Rua.

Power Tool Dragon crushed the monster with its digger hand.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" said Rua

The special summoned Radio was destroyed do to Scopen's effect.

Crow: My turn! Draw!

He drew his card.

((C: LP 300 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 53  
>Hand11  
>Deck 3030)

"I summon Black Feather-Ghibli the Hot Wind in defense mode!" stated Crow.

(Black Feather-Ghibli the Hot Wind  
>3 star effect monster<br>Dark attribute  
>Winged-beast type<br>ATK 0 DEF 1,600)

A six winged black bird with some red feathers underneath its wings was now on the field flying next to Crow's D-wheel.

"I'll tune my level 5 tuner monster Hiren the Sudden Gust with my level 3 Ghibli the Hot Wind, tuning! Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" chanted Crow.

(Black Feather Dragon  
>8 stars Synchroeffect monster  
>Dark attribute<br>Dragon type  
>ATK 2,800 DEF 1,600)<p>

A dragon that looks like a molting bird appeared on the field and was flying above Crow's D-wheel.

"Black Feather Dragon, attack his Power Tool Dragon! NOBLE STREAM!" commanded Crow.

Black Feather Dragon started concentrating all of it powers to come out of its mouth before it let loose and fired! The beam was getting closer and closer to the monster. Was this going to be the first time that Power Tool Dragon was actually going to be destroyed in one of Rua's Dual?

"I reveal my face down card" said Rua.

Nope, guess not.

"I activate the trap card Synchro Big Tornado! I select 1 face-up Synchro monster on my field, and 1 monster on yours. The selected monster on your side ATK is decreased by my Synchro monster's defense. Your dragons attack goes down by 2,500!" Rua explained.

(Black Feather Dragon ATK 300 DEF 1,600)

"Power Tool Dragon counter strike! CRAFTY BREAK!" commanded Rua.

Power Tool Dragon flew straight through Black Feather Dragon's attack, and pierced threw him with his jack-hammer.

((C: LP 0 R: LP 1,700  
>SC: 53  
>Hand01  
>Deck 3030)

Crows engine started turning off automatically as his break stopped him from going any further. He couldn't believe it. Rua had actually beaten him, one of the people that had won the WRGP so many years ago that people still talk about today. After experiencing this duel, Crow couldn't have been thriller for the young man. Taking a look to the side, Crow could see the astonished faces of his former teammates. Not one of them actually thought that the young man could do it…well Crow did think Rua had the potential to beat him, but wasn't sure if Rua himself knew. It was definitely official now that Rua would be Crow's replacement on the team. One other thing was certain; Rua couldn't wait to tell Ruka that not only did he get a spot on the team, but he actually managed to beat Crow while doing so.


End file.
